


Crossroads

by silkbuggy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: It's been months since they last saw each other, but Kurapika reaches out when Leorio is less expecting.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Crossroads

Leorio picks the phone up on the third ring. He blinks the sleep off of his eyes, feeling up his bedside table for his glasses. “Hello?” His voice is thick with sleep, and a little rough. Once he finds his glasses and slips them on, he takes a drink of the water next to his notebook. 

He has a test tomorrow, and late-night reviewing never quite agreed with him. His eyes sting and he rubs at them. The person on the other side of the line hasn’t said anything. He pulls the phone away from himself and the caller is unidentified. Great. Probably a vendor.

He tsks his tongue, ready to turn it off, when a voice comes crisp and clear, waking him up more than any alarm ever could. 

“Leorio?” 

_What. What the fuck._ _How did-_ “Kurapika?” 

“Are you in the city?” Kurapika asks. He sounds just as Leorio remembers him from the last time they saw each other. 

It’s not what Leorio would’ve expected him to say. He didn’t even think Kurapika would ever call again. Not after what Leorio said. The words still ring in his ears, making the taste of metal fills his senses. Sure, Kurapika’s answered had hurt just as bad, but Leorio doesn’t let himself think too much about them. 

“Yeah,” he answers, sitting up. There’s no way he’s going to sleep after this. “Why?”

“Do you have your license?” Kurapika asks. There’s shuffling on the other side of the line, the distant talk of people. 

“Yeah, I do,” Leorio looks at the time. His clock blinks past 3 am. God, he’ll be fucking tired tomorrow. 

Kurapika hesitated. His breath comes stuttery. “Do you still live in the same place?” 

“Yeah.” The streetlights shine on his window. The room looks the same as it did last time Kurapika was here. The same worn bookcase, the desk, although filled with different books and notes, looks just the same. The wobbly table stands with a notebook under the shortest leg. The chair is the same, and so is the bed. 

“Wanna meet me?” Kurapika’s smirk is clear in his voice. “I know a place.” 

Leorio blinks into the darkness. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. Things were too messy between them. There was too much to talk about, and no time to do so. Kurapika had a mission in life, and it didn’t involve him, that much was clear by now. Still, as he pulled aside the covers and stepped out, warm feet cold on the wooden floor, he already knew his answer. 

“Where?” He asks, opening his wardrobe.

“I’ll go get you,” Kurapika says. “Be there in ten.”

Leorio panics a little bit. His eyes are puffy with sleep and he is pretty sure the dark circles under them could rival a feral animal. He pulls out the new shirt he bought a couple of months back and hadn’t had the chance to wear yet with how busy life had gotten. It fits him nicely. He doesn’t usually wear color, but the red matches the black slacks he picks, and the casual sneakers he pairs with them. Overall, for a rushed outfit, it looks okay. He is staring at himself in the mirror, adjusting the last details, when the phone rings again. 

He doesn’t answer it. Instead, he walks out, locking the door behind him. The hallway of the inn is quiet. He tiptoes his way down the stairs, sneaking past the main bedroom of the owner and into the night. Kurapika stands there, skin glowing with soft moonlight. He bounces a little on his feet, eyes darting here and there. His hair has gotten longer, falling past his shoulders. He is wearing it tied in a half-up-half-down style that frames his face. His eyes are decorated with a thin line of dark ink, and they look more vibrant than usual, more enthralling as if that’s possible. 

“Hey,” he says, giving Leorio an upturn of lips. 

Leorio waves. “Hi.” 

“Got the license?” Kurapika asks, long fingers playing with his own license. Leorio watches for a moment, the card glistening. 

“Yup,” Leorio answers. The license is burning in his pocket, but he doesn’t pull it out. “Kurapika what-”

“I know,” Kurapika worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “I know. It’s just- I don’t like how we left things.” 

Leorio chuckles, but it’s dry and humorless. “And you wanna change that by waking me up at 3 in the morning?” 

“No,” Kurapika looks away and fuck, is he blushing? “I don’t know what I’m doing here. I leave tomorrow and I… I had to see you.” 

Leorio looks at the moon, then down at Kurapika. He really looks beautiful like this, in casual clothing, with ruddy cheeks and wistful eyes. 

Come on, “Leorio brings out his license, “where did you wanna take me?”

Kurapika smirks. “Oh, you’re gonna love this.” 

\- 

Kurapika, non-surprisingly, was right. Leorio finds himself in a hidden bar on the outskirts of the city. From the outside, it looks like nothing more than a literal hole in the wall, but the inside is bursting with hunters of all kinds. It looks like a great place to exchange information, as well as - if the smell of the food is anything to go by - eating well. 

“How did you find this?” Leorio asks, pocketing his license once more. They had to show them to get in, but once inside, they blend easily into the crowd, even with Kurapika’s long hair catching in the changing lights, mesmerizing as ever. Though, honestly, Leorio might be the only one that really notices that. 

“A friend gave me the tip. I needed somewhere to meet another artifact hunter, and well, this was perfect.” Kurapika shrugs. 

He leads the way, guiding them towards a table on the back of the bar, next to what seems to be a one-way window. Leorio can see the view of the entire city from up here, but the outside of the building looked made out of decaying bricks. He wonders what kind of transmutation nen is being used to keep the entire place obscured. 

“Is that why you’re in the city?” Leorio asks, sitting down across from Kurapika. 

Kurapika nods. He smiles a little, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. I found another owner.” 

Leorio doesn’t ask how many eyes that amounts to now, and Kurapika doesn’t tell him. He knows what Leorio thinks of the deadly task he set for himself, and Leorio knows Kurapika will stop at nothing. He won’t waste breath and flimsy time on a lost fight. Unease silence takes over then, and Leorio shifts a little, feeling too conscious of his own body. 

“So-”, he starts, at the same time as Kurapika asks, “How have you been?”   
  


They chuckle. Leorio picks at the sticker on the coaster. A waiter passes by and signals that they’re coming to their table next. “I’ve been good, I guess,” Leorio says. “It was harder at the start but things have been looking up.” 

Kurapika’s laugh is too forced. “Do I have great timing or what?” 

Leorio chuckles. He eyes the waiter, picking up a notepad. The mix of nen around the bar is making him dizzy, so he focuses on Kurapika. “I don’t care.” He says honestly. “Anytime you come here, I’ll have time for you. No matter how much it fucks me up after.”

Kurapika crosses his arms over the table, sighing. “I’m sorry.” His voice is crisp, cutting through the chatter of the bar. “I shouldn’t have let and we should’ve talked about it properly but I panicked and… “

Leorio sags, trying to stop his leg from bouncing. “It’s fine ‘Pika, we… that night, I can’t say I regret all of it, but… I should’ve handled it better.” 

“You say as if it was all your fault,” Kurapika’s voice is leveled, but Leorio can pinpoint the frustration in it, as clear as water. “We both said things we shouldn’t have, and… after, I… should’ve stayed.” 

Truth be told, Leorio wasn’t all that surprised by the outcome of that night. The sex had been unexpected, a result of too many emotions culminating at once, turned into angry kisses and bruising grips. After, however, had been predictable enough. Kurapika didn’t like anything that ground him to one spot and made him vulnerable, and Leorio was one of those things. He anticipated waking up alone, but it doesn’t mean it hurt any less. 

“It’s okay,” Leorio says, because, really, it was. Kurapika and he weren’t a thing, at least not past the carnal sense of it. He didn’t have any rights to want things from Kurapika, and he sure as hell can’t blame him for his feelings. 

“It’s not, though,” Kurapika gives him a dry chuckle. “I didn’t realize just how much I took us for granted. I missed you, Leorio.” 

The treacherous butterflies that had been dormant on Leorio’s stomach make themselves known again. He swallows them down, adjusting his glasses as an excuse to do something with his hands. “I missed you too.” He says, and it sounds like a confession. 

Kurapika is… everything. It’s stupid and too young of an idea for either of them, but it’s true. Leorio has his own goals, a mission of his own to pursue, and while he is proud of the path he carved by himself to get to them, Kurapika has always been a rest stop. the calm before the storm, and every other dumb, overly romantic cliche there is. From the start, Kurapika has been the one person Leorio could see himself with, and although he hasn’t said it, he’s pretty sure he made that clear throughout the years. Time has passed, they have grown into their own choices, and they both know their paths aren’t parallel, and they can’t force the other to follow along. Not now, at least. Maybe not ever. Leorio should be so lucky if one day Kurapika meets him in an intersection of life, one big enough to settle down and build a home. But for now, he allows himself to enjoy this. Kurapika is everything, and Leorio doesn’t have more than fleeting stolen moments with him. He had tried to be mad at Kurapika, and though Leorio will never be able to fully get behind Kurapika’s violent-filled, death-rooted choices, he is unable to. 

The waiter arrives before Leorio can make an even bigger fool of himself and confess for real. She asks what they’ll have, and since Leorio hadn’t so much as glanced at the menu, Kurapika orders them something. 

“So…” Kurapika clears his throat, folding and infolding a napkin. “How are your classes?”

A weird weight sits on Leorio’s chest. He doesn’t want to make small talk, not with Kurapika. It feels like a wall is lifting between them, and he can’t have that. He grits his teeth, sighing internally, and bites the bullet. “Okay,” his voice is rushed, the sound of the bar mostly muffling it. “We fucked, and it’s awkward. We can’t just-”

“I know,” the blush is high on Kurapika’s cheeks, and he avoids Leorio’s eyes. “I made it worse, didn’t I? We should’ve talked then and now… It feels like we left it simmering for too long.” 

“It’s okay,” Leorio leans forward, “We can still…” 

“Did it... mean anything to you?” Kurapika asks then, stunning Leorio into silence. 

What is he supposed to say? He doesn’t want to lie, but telling the truth would reveal way too much, and they’re already awkward as it is. He fumbles with words, mouth parting, closing, and parting again. Kurapika waits, staring at the wooden table as if it personally offended him. When Leorio slouches down, shoulders sagging because he can’t find a satisfying enough answer, Kurapika looks up. What Leorio in his pupils is vulnerability, and knowing. He sighs and swallows around his cottony mouth and throat.    
  


“You know it did,” he finds himself saying, “You cannot be this dense.” 

Kurapika’s eyes widen, and he chuckles lightly. His eyes don’t leave Leorio’s when he says, “It did for me too.”

Leorio knows it. He’s known it for years, and still, hearing it makes his heart soar, slamming on his rib cage, trying to break free and run for it. He can’t stop the smile that spreads on his lips. He doesn’t reach out, though he wants to, because he knows this isn’t all of it. 

Instead, he stares at the door to the rooftop, and says, “Wanna go outside?”

“Uh?” Kurapika asks, already following his line of sight. He smiles. “Yeah, that sounds good.”.”

The stairs are empty. Leorio’s shoes click on the concrete steps as they make their way up, Kurapika silently following him. The door is heavy but thankfully not locked, and they managed to push it open after some joint effort. The stars greet them, glowing bright despite the lights from the surrounding buildings. The roof is open, with no railings or anything of the sort. Kurapika sits on the floor, feet dangling from the edge. Leorio joins him, trying not to look down. 

Kuarpika leans back, resting his weight on his palms. His hair reflects in the moonlight, soft strands falling over his face. Leorio pulls his legs back, crossing his arms and resting them on his knees. He watches Kurapika for a moment. The way the light catches on his features, illuminating just enough for Leorio to make out his face against the dark sky. He’s changed so much since they first met, and yet, Leorio catches glimpses of the same soft lines, the delicate curves of his ears, the point of his chin. His eyes had always been his most mesmerizing feature, even as they are right now, concealed with contact lenses. He tries to commit the image to memory, cherishing the few moments he has like this. The sun will break in the horizon soon, and this spell - whatever it is - will be broken. 

Kurapika turns to him, and asks, “What do we do now?” 

Leorio breathes out heavily. He stares straight ahead, into the bleeding grey sky. “Nothing.” The word burns his throat, makes his head fuzzy, but he pushes each syllable out like the ultimatum it is. “At least, not now.” 

Kurapika doesn’t question it. He nods, a chuckle escaping him. 

“What?” Leorio asks, turning back to Kurapika. 

“I think I’ve been in love with you since the auction,” he says, after a long breath. “Do you know how many times I thought of being with you that way?”

Leorio’s cheeks burn, “Hunter exam,” he says. When Kurapika tilts his head at him, he snickers. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since then.” 

Kurapika’s eyebrows shoot up, and it would’ve been an amusing sight any other time. “That’s…. Leorio, that’s almost seven years ago.” 

“You’re telling me?” Leorio laughs. He is silent for a moment, but adds, “I’ve thought about it too. Of being with you.” 

“I want to,” Kurapika says. He thumbs the line of his shirt, glancing at Leorio before fully looking at him. 

“We will,” Leorio smiles. He feels a little bold, so he moves closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder. “I can’t… I know it’s selfish but I can’t have you and not know if you’re okay, not be able to keep you safe. I can’t go with you right now and…”

“I know,” Kurapika touches his forehead to Leorio’s shoulder. His voice is soft, murmured. There’s a sense of intimacy to it that makes Leorio’s chest flutter. “You have lives to save, here. I can’t ask you to follow me.” 

“Will you keep me updated?” Leorio turns his head a little, lips brushing the top of Kurapika’s hair. It’s the smallest of touches, but it feels like their own little bubble, like a lover’s embrace. 

“I’ll write, and call whenever I can.” Kurapika looks up, his eyes meeting Leorio’s. “And I want updates, too.” 

“I have enough stationery to write to you until we’re a hundred years old.” 

“I’ll be home before that,” Kurapika says, nuzzling Leorio’s arm. 

_ Home. _ The sky blooms in deep shades of purple. Leorio runs his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, bringing their foreheads together. He breathes in, touching his nose to Kurapika’s cheek and making him giggle. 

“Will you kiss me?” Kurapika’s breath is hot on his lips, sultry sweet. 

Leorio doesn’t waste time. Their lips meet together and they melt into one another. Pent-up desire and frustrations bleed into background noise, static filling Leorio’s ears. He tastes Kurapika, pulling him close, trying to fix every movement of Kurapika’s lips, every hitch of breath to his mind. He knows he’ll probably be late for his test, and that once they part, Kurapika will be gone, fading into the buzz of the city, hunting back what’s rightfully his. For now, all Leorio can have of him is this, the skilled movement of his tongue, the citrus notes of his perfume. He loses himself in all of it as the sky becomes pink. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic when I was drunk off my face and I did not recall writing it, but I couldn't let it go so here it is. Thank you for reading!


End file.
